User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Batman Beyond vs Scarlet Spider
Batman Beyond vs Scarlet Spider is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 12! Marvel Comics vs DC Comics! The future of a superhero's legacy is cloning, But which clone of Batman and Spider-Man who took up the legacy will win a Death Battle? Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Spider-Man and Batman, Eternal Rivals and icons of two of the most popular comic companies in the world: Marvel and DC Comics! Boomstick: Yeah and these guys aren't gonna be heroes forever, Someday they need to hang up the cowl and costume, And thankfully their clones will take up their mantles, So which one is the stronger of the two. Wiz: Ben Reilly - The Scarlet Spider! Boomstick: And Terry McGuinness - The Batman of Beyond, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Scarlet Spider (Spider-Man 1 Theme) Wiz: Our story begins back in the 70s when he was created by The Jackal - To do one thing, battle against the real Spider-Man and torment him for his failure to save Gwen Stacy. Boomstick: The two Spider-Men battled in a close battle until an explosion seemingly killed him. But sadly he was scarred facially and found by Doctor Otto Octavius or you may know him by his real name - Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock. Wiz: Otto modified his abilities and gave him a new purpose, This clone named himself Ben Reilly after Ben Parker and May Reilly, Peter Parker's aunt and uncle. Boomstick: But you'd think Ben would want to kill Spider-Man and take his place for some fame and you know reasons (shows a picture of Mary Jane) but he didn't and he decided to go into exile just because he was depressed or something. Wiz: After a period where he was stricken by influenza, he met scientist Seward, who inspired him with confidence to be his own person. Trainer also helped Ben by providing him with fake references to find work. Boomstick: Oh god shut up! We don't care about his jobs can we just get to when he becomes Scarlet Spider already Jaysus! Wiz: Fuck sake Boomstick: No need to be so god damn rude, Next time ye do that I'm gonna punch ye in the face! eh hem, Ben returned d out about Aunt May's failing health, Ben came face-to-face with Peter and had to explain his reasons for returning. His presence also inspired Peter to get through his current dark mood after recent tragedies. Boomstick: Nice to see ye try! Ben after initial distrust of each other, Peter and Ben became friends and worked side by side as Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. Wiz: And of course, there was the whole clone thing but we don't speak of that. Boomstick: Ugh! Let's just get to the power! Wiz: good call... (Spider-Man Unlimited) Batman Beyond Intermission Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles